La Vie En Rose
by Chocolateflower
Summary: [One-Shot]/Aged-Up Music: Marinette and Adrien enjoy a peacefull evening after a rough week without much sleep. All rights and characters belong to Thomas Astruc and his team as well as Edith Piaf! (Can be seen as sequel to my One-Shot "Sleepless Nights")


**_"La Vie En Rose" Edith Piaf_**

* * *

 _Des yeux qui font baisser les miens_

 _Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche_

 _Voilà le portrait sans retouches_

 _De l'homme auquel j'appartiens_

The music filled the room, softly echoing through the rooms of the large Parisian apartment, reflecting the joyful and carefree atmosphere, making it feel like a safe-heaven for the woman dancing unconsciously to the music.

The sun was slowly setting outside, behind the Eiffel Tower she would be able to see from the next window, if she looked out. The sun was casting a low, burning red glow in the whole living room, making it looked like the furniture was on fire. The young woman woman´s attention was directed to someone she was carefully cradling in her arms.

 _Quand il me prend dans ses bras_

 _Il me parle tout bas_

 _Je vois la vie en rose_

As if listening to the sing, a hue of pink glowed in the peach-coloured sky, illuminating the dress of the young designer. She kept swinging delicately to the music, her bundle of joy, still in her arms.

 _Il me dit des mots d'amour_

 _Des mots de tous les jours_

 _Et ça me fait quelque chose_

 _Il est entré dans mon cœur_

 _Une part de Bonheur_

The young woman leaned down and kissed her baby´s round, plump cheek, inhaling the soft baby´s scent. The small baby was sleeping peacefully in her arms, not bothered by the bright light in the room, nor the music playing and his mother singing along.

 _Dont je connais la cause_

 _C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui, dans la vie_

 _Il me l'a dit, l'a juré, pour la vie_

 _Et dès que je l'aperçois_

 _Alors je sens en moi,_

 _Mon cœur qui bat_

A huge smile made his way back on her thin rosy lips, as she kept staring at her child, contented to have made him stop crying. Her poor baby had been sick for a few days and was exhausted, and had decided that if he couldn´t sleep, nobody in the building would sleep as well.

 _Des nuits d'amour à plus finir_

 _Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place_

 _Les ennuis, les chagrins s'effacent_

 _Heureux, heureux à en mourir_

Soft arms made their way around her waist and she felt someone press into her back, hugging her tightly. She felt as if she only had love, contentment and peacefulness flowing through her veins and no blood anymore. She sighed in contentment, leaning back against the strong, muscled chest of her husband , who leaned forward to lean his head on hers, looking down at his son with a loving expression on his face. His blond-haired seemed to have caught on fire in the sunlight and soon he swayed from side to side, mimicking his wife, humming along to their song. He kissed her hair delicately, his eyes twinkling with pure bliss and happiness.

 _Quand il me prend dans ses bras_

 _Il me parle tout bas_

 _Je vois la vie en rose_

 _Il me dit des mots d'amour_

 _Des mots de tous les jours_

 _Et ça me fait quelque chose_

 _Il est entré dans mon cœur_

 _Une part de bonheur_

 _Dont je connais la cause_

 _C'est toi pour moi, moi pour toi, dans la vie_

 _Tu me l'as dit, l'as juré, pour la vie_

 _Et dès que je t'aperçois_

 _Alors je sens en moi_

 _Mon cœur qui bat…_

"Who would have thought that your song would manage to calm him down?" Adrien murmured into her ear. His wife hummed in response, closing her eyes and enjoying this moment of peace.

"Well, we actually could have thought about it sooner, since you kept playing it to my belly during the pregnancy." She said finally, turning her head to face her loving husband. She kissed his jaw as he started chuckling quietly.

"It´s true that I couldn´t stop playing it." Adrien chuckled to himself.

"It´s for the best that this song calmed him down and not one of Nino´s. It would drive me crazy to have to listen to party songs the whole day." Adrien hummed approvingly, leaning his head on Marinette´s shoulder.

"At least this reminds me of your first date and your wedding dance."

"Well those are lovely memories, my Lady." He kissed the soft skin behind her ear.

"How about you take your little Agreste to his room and we can have dinner and a hopefully peaceful movie night?" He whispered into her ear, careful not to wake their sleeping son.

She hummed.

"Can we can stay one more minute like this?" She asked, a hint of hope in her voice.

"Of course, princess. Your wish is my command... not that I would mind at all staying right where I am. I love you, Mari." Adrien buried his face in her neck, mimicking his son, who was burying his face in his mother´s chest, craving her warmth and protection.

"I love you too, Adrien."

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **The song belongs to Edith Piaf ("La Vie En Rose" d´Édith Piaf), it doesn´t belong to me as well as the characters!**

 **So I hope you liked this little "´Adrienette + 1´ - One-Shot" :) I love this song and nearly all of Edith Piaf´s songs :D**

 **Feel free to tell me your opinion on it :)**

 **Eat chocolate!**


End file.
